Flèche Noire
by Strider'Emiya
Summary: Liw, princesse de Dale, est à peine entrée dans l'âge adulte qu'un messager du Mordor se présente aux portes de sa ville. Le refus de son père quant à toute négotiation avec le Pays Noir marque le commencement d'une guerre qui scellera le destin de la Terre du Milieu; une guerre dans laquelle Liw apprendra à gagner, à perdre, à aimer et à dire adieu.
1. Chapitre un: Liw

**Chapitre un: Liw**

* * *

C'était une grande forêt emplie du chant des oiseaux et des bruissements du vent dans les feuilles. Les grands chênes se courbaient au-dessus de la route de terre, bien droite, qui traversait le bois. Liw n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait derrière elle alors qu'elle s'y avançait; elle n'en avait jamais eu, et ne s'en était jamais préoccupée. Tout ce qui importait était ce qui se trouvait devant, au bout de ce chemin inondé de la chaude lumière du soleil. C'était une petite tour de pierre en ruines, couverte de lierre et de mousse, un flan s'étant laissé tomber de fatigue il y avait longtemps. Il n'y avait plus de porte sous l'arche juste assez grande pour que la jeune femme puisse entrer sans se courber. De là, un escalier partait dans les profondeurs, éclairé par des torches qui jamais ne s'éteignaient. Il fallait descendre les marches une par une, lentement, en veillant à ne pas glisser, et…

\- Dame Liw ! Où êtes-vous ?

Liw se mordit la lèvre de dépit tandis que le décor qu'elle avait passé tant de temps à mettre en place s'effilochait dans son esprit brutalement ramené à la réalité. Plus de forêt, de tour ou de chemin ensoleillé à la place, les murs glacés d'une cave où patientaient depuis des décennies quelques bouteilles de vin valant maintenant des milliers d'écus. Elle décroisa ses jambes quelque peu ankylosées et les frotta pour y évacuer les fourmillements, alors que des pas se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté de la porte de chêne qui isolait son coin favori. Elle se hâta de se relever et de s'approcher des bouteilles pour faire mine de s'y intéresser… Même si elle savait pertinemment que ça ne passerait jamais.

A peine eut-elle le temps de se placer que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant passer un homme imposant engoncé dans une armure de plate qui semblait l'avoir fait suer à grosses gouttes. Il fallait dire, l'homme en question n'était plus de la première jeunesse, et il passait la plupart de son temps à courir après les pérégrinations de Liw, qui faisait des pieds et des mains pour s'en débarrasser. Mais aujourd'hui comme chaque jour, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il était parvenu à lui remettre la main dessus.

\- Dame Liw, dit-il dans un soupir fatigué. Vous voilà enfin.

\- Oh, Guthred ! répondit-elle joyeusement. Toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir laissé en arrière, j'avais des affaires ici qui ne pouvaient attendre.

\- Comme vérifier si les bouteilles de votre père n'ont pas bougées depuis hier ? Votre serviabilité est comme toujours, toute à votre honneur, ma Dame.

Le vieil homme n'était pas dupe, mais alors que Liw se fendait d'un sourire innocent, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne dirait rien. Il était bien sûr censé rendre des comptes à son employeur, le père de la jeune fille, mais il oubliait toujours quelques détails de-ci de-là. Et bien entendu, le père en question faisait semblant de ne rien y voir. Cela durait depuis des années et n'était, à priori, pas près de s'arrêter.

\- Si nous remontions ? L'air ici est froid et humide, c'est mauvais pour mes rhumatismes.

\- Avec plaisir, Guthred. Je vous en prie, passez devant.

\- Sans façon, ma Dame. Je me dois de m'assurer que, s'il vous advenait de glisser dans l'escalier, je sois capable de vous retenir.

Les deux regards s'affrontèrent un instant; l'expérience grise du vieil homme jaugeait la fougue bleue de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne cède finalement dans une plainte surjouée.

\- Maaaaaais, vous gagnez tout le temps à ça, c'est pas juste !

\- J'ai une quarantaine d'année de plus que vous sur ce terrain, ma Dame, s'amusa le garde en la laissant passer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. J'ai bien peur que vous ne me rattrapiez jamais.

\- Vous êtes mon vassal, vous devriez me laisser gagner si je vous l'ordonnais !

\- Techniquement, je ne suis que le vassal de votre père le Roi, ma Dame. Et il serait bien inconvenant de votre part de vous abaisser à pareille tricherie. Cela va à l'encontre de tous les codes que j'essaie de vous inculquer depuis votre enfance.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers lui avec une moue mécontente qui ne le fit pas ciller une seule seconde. La force de l'habitude. Plus déprimée encore, elle soupira d'avoir trop usé de ce stratagème pour qu'il soit maintenant complètement inefficace. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait grandie et n'avait plus cette « adorable petite bouille » avec laquelle tout le monde la rabâchait tout le temps. Elle était quasiment adulte; et Guthred n'était peut-être pas complètement dans le faux quand il lui répétait que maintenant, il était tant que son esprit grandisse autant que son corps qu'il s'était occupé d'entrainer.

De ce point de vue, le vieux chevalier pouvait être fier de lui, même si Liw ne l'en avait jamais remercié. Alors qu'elle tenait à peine debout, elle avait vu son grand frère s'entrainer aux armes dans la cour du palais, et s'était mise en tête de faire comme lui. Même si dans le Nord, les us et coutumes n'étaient pas aussi stricts envers les femmes qu'ils pouvaient l'être dans les contrées sudistes, son père avait longuement hésité, et n'avait fini par accepter qu'à la condition qu'un de ses hommes ne s'engage de lui-même à prendre la jeune princesse sous son aile. Personne ne s'était manifesté, dans un premier temps : cela revenait à renoncer à tout avancement ultérieur et à tout poste plus glorifiant. Mais Guthred était vieillissant, déjà attaché à la protection de la famille royale, et cette gamine entêtée lui avait rappelé sa propre fille des années plus tôt. Alors il était devenu son maitre d'arme.

\- On peut pas oublier l'entrainement pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Liw en arrivant en haut des escaliers.

\- Hum, ma réponse sera la même que tous les jours depuis quinze ans, ma Dame.

\- Vous pourriez la changer juste pour cette fois, supplia-t-elle en se retournant vers son garde essoufflé qui refermait, comme à son habitude, la porte. Alleeeeez…

\- C'est mon intransigeance à _ne pas_ la changer qui me pousse à, justement… Ne pas la changer. Considérez ça comme un cercle vicieux dans lequel je me suis embourbé, et si je m'en sortais, mes efforts de ces dernières années auraient été vains, vous comprenez ?

Elle grimaça devant sa logique imparable. Le problème avec Guthred, c'est qu'il avait toujours réponse à tout. Elle n'était jamais parvenue à le bloquer, même en essayant chaque jour de leur coopération. Ceci étant, si la rigueur du vieil homme lui avait d'abord parue rigide et froide, elle avait en grandissant appris à l'apprécier et à la voir comme une part de son identité elle-même. Il avait même fini par déteindre un peu sur elle –bien que ça non plus, elle ne le lui ait jamais avoué. Tous les matins au réveil, elle suivait un rituel établi, et quel que soit le jour elle était toujours debout à la même heure pour être prête pour sa journée toujours au même moment précis, réglée comme une horloge dont le maitre d'arme avait créé les rouages.

\- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, on pourrait au moins le faire sur la Grande Terrasse ? négocia-t-elle.

Soupirant de nouveau, Guthred examina sa capricieuse élève à la moue suppliante. Elle le laissa faire sans bouger, mais jubilant intérieurement –à partir du moment où il faisait mine de réfléchir à une de ses requêtes, c'est qu'il l'avait déjà acceptée. Au bout de quelques secondes, le visage buriné du vétéran se dérida enfin un peu en un mince sourire.

\- Si tel est votre souhait, ma Dame, je n'ai rien à y redire.

\- Yay ! Vous êtes le meilleur, Guthred ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

C'était inconvenant, c'était déplacé, mais c'était aussi sa nature et elle n'y pouvait rien; quand elle se levait du mauvais pied, elle était capable de verbalement massacrer quiconque croisait son chemin, mais l'inverse était tout aussi vraie. De bonne humeur, elle se laissait aller avec quiconque de confiance, et aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où la vie lui était belle et joyeuse. C'était le soleil, voilà tout. S'entrainer en-dessous signifiait se fatiguer plus vite et avoir bien plus chaud, mais aussi le sentir sur sa peau et se laisser aller aux caresses du vent. De toute la famille, Liw était la plus proche de la nature, toute la ville le savait, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

\- Doucement, ma Dame, fit un Guthred un peu gêné. Mes vieux os ne me permettent plus pareilles cabrioles.

\- Ils ne vous empêchent pas de vous battre, répliqua-t-elle en levant son visage sceptique de son torse.

\- Me battre contre vous, non.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

\- Que vous avez des progrès à faire, ma Dame.

\- Ah oui ? Venez par-là, on va voir ça ! siffla Liw sur un ton de défi.

Elle le lâcha et se mit à courir vers la Grande Terrasse, filant par tournants et couloirs sans une once d'hésitation, les lourds pas de son garde en armure résonnant derrière elle. Il tenait le rythme, le bougre. Pas si rouillé que ça, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire…

Elle connaissait si bien les détours du palais qu'en quelques minutes elle eut atteint l'autre bout, où se trouvait la Terrasse. Grande place carrelée bordant le mur sud du palais, elle surplombait la ville du haut de son aplomb rocheux. Utilisée pour les grands diners en extérieurs ou pour des entrainements exceptionnels de la garde royale, elle était exposée au soleil une bonne partie de la journée; mais son principal atout reposait sur sa vue, le panorama unique qu'elle offrait; en tournant la tête à gauche, on apercevait les portes de la majestueuse Erebor à droite, le Long Lac. Et en s'appuyant sur les rambardes de pierre, on avait vue sur tout Dale, la plus grande cité humaine du Nord.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous pencher autant, ma Dame.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, Guthred, je ne vais pas tomber pour un rien, répondit-elle distraitement sans même se retourner.

\- Qui a dit que ce serait pour un rien ?

Le ton de ces derniers mots lui mit la puce à l'oreille, et elle sauta de côté juste à temps pour éviter un coup de bâton qui lui aurait laissé une belle bosse sur le crâne.

\- C'était un coup bas, râla-t-elle en reprenant son équilibre sourcils froncés.

\- Vous m'auriez grandement déçu, si vous n'aviez pas esquivé, sourit le vieil homme en lui lançant un bâton semblable au sien censé figurer une épée. En garde !

\- Venez, vieillard, on va voir si je vous déçois, balança-t-elle dans un badinage provocateur.

Et sans plus crier gare, elle se jeta sur lui.

 **Flèche Noire, fin du chapitre un.**

* * *

 **Bonjour/soir à tous! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu! Que ce soit le cas ou non, je vous invite à me faire part de vos impressions par un petit commentaire juste en-dessous, un retour étant toujours encourageant et/où constructif. Comme le résumé vous l'aura appris, cette fiction d'une vingtaine de chapitres retracera la bataille de Dale et d'Erebor au travers de la cadette de la famille royale de Dale, Liw. Un épisode de la Guerre de l'Anneau sous-exploité, ce que j'escompte recitifer -du moins un peu.**

 **Je vous remercie de votre lecture et vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**

 **Strider.**


	2. Chapitre deux: La vie était belle

**Chapitre deux: La vie était belle**

* * *

\- Vous avez triché.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas qu'aucun de nous n'ait instauré la moindre règle, ma Dame.

\- C'était un coup bas.

\- Je me dois de le reconnaître.

\- Je vous hais.

\- Ne brisez pas mon cœur de vieillard plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Finissez plutôt votre assiette.

Boudeuse, Liw s'empara à pleine main de son pilon de poulet et en arracha une belle bouchée sans prendre garde à la sauce qui dégoulina sur son menton. La viande était excellente, mais elle était trop perdue dans sa bouderie pour y faire attention; chose regrettable s'il en était, la volaille provenant tout droit des plaines des Jumeaux où l'on trouvait les meilleures fermes du Nord. Mais plus encore que sa cuisse qui la lançait depuis le coup de bâton qui, elle l'aurait juré, l'avait presque brisée, ce qui avait complètement retourné son humeur était le fait qu'elle avait perdu –après avoir vanné Guthred sur son âge. Doublement blessant, donc.

Oh, elle avait bien réussi à porter quelques coups : n'était-ce son armure, le vieil homme aurait lui aussi eu à se plaindre de quelques ecchymoses. Mais au final, comme à chaque fois, c'était lui qui remportait la dernière passe. Elle ne comptait plus les tactiques et bottes qu'elle avait apprises en se battant contre lui et qu'elle essayait de lui retourner, mais il parvenait encore à en sortir de nouvelles à chaque fois, comme puisant dans une expérience infinie. Hors elle voulait bien admettre qu'il eut du vécu, mais elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait posséder autant de réserves. A ses yeux, même après quinze ans de côtoiement, il était une énigme.

Pour les standards du Nord, Guthred était un grand homme, atteignant presque les six pieds de haut. De cela personne ne s'étonnait, car son père Guthland était un homme du Sud, du royaume du Gondor. Venu s'installer à Esgaroth en apprenant que le Maître de la ville recrutait des gardes, il y avait trouvé épouse et avait participé à la désormais légendaire Bataille des Cinq Armées. Guthred était né une dizaine d'années plus tard et avait été élevé à Dale, où son père était devenu chevalier. Il servait depuis toujours la famille royale, et de nombreuses fois s'était battu pour elle aux frontières Est; il en gardait de nombreuses cicatrices, la plus remarquable étant la balafre courant de la racine de ses cheveux aux commissures de ses lèvres, passant à deux doigts de son œil gauche. Une mèche de ses cheveux gris tentait vainement de la cacher, le reste étant toujours impeccablement coiffé en arrière; il se rasait toujours de près et ne souriait que peu. Son air continuellement strict au possible, et ses faits d'armes, en faisaient un des chevaliers les plus respectés de la cité.

Il avait, bien évidemment, déjà fini son assiette en la laissant si propre qu'elle en paraissait prête à l'emploi; il attendait patiemment que son élève encore en pleine croissance ait terminé l'énorme part de poulet qu'elle s'était servie. Ils s'étaient installés dans une petite pièce attenante à la cuisine pour déjeuner, la préférant à la grande salle où se croisaient le reste des chevaliers et des résidents du palais, pour des raisons de pure rapidité : ils ne risquaient pas de se retrouver embourbés dans une conversation que la décence leur interdirait de couper. Et ils allaient avoir un programme chargé pour l'après-midi, Liw le savait; il ne lui avait rien dit, mais elle avait remarqué quelques gestes nerveux de ses mains ou de son visages, des tics trahissant une certaine attente. Rien de grave, car jamais il ne lui cacherait quelque chose de sérieux, mais il devait préparer une surprise.

Elle adorait les surprises.

Cette pensée lui rendit un peu de sa bonne humeur, et elle se pourlécha les doigts sitôt sa cuisse finie pour entamer au plus vite la seconde moitié de son assiette. Préférant ignorer les sourcils réprobateurs de son mentor quand elle empoigna la carcasse du poulet, elle en rongea les os en veillant à gâcher le moins possible, comme on le lui avait toujours enseigné. La sauce coulant de partout, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et elle se retrouva avec une longue coulée de jus glissant dans la manche de sa chemise.

\- Hmpf, mince, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Guthred ne lui répondit que d'un soupir désolé.

\- Je suis irrécupérable, hein ? plaisanta-t-elle en tentant d'éponger la sauce à l'aide de sa serviette. J'en mets toujours partout.

\- Je n'osais le dire, ma Dame. D'autant que vous possédez des couverts de chaque côté de votre assiette, spécialement prévus afin d'éviter ce genre de désagrément.

\- Où est le plaisir quand on mange du poulet avec des couverts, Guthred ?

\- Dans le goût… Et peut-être dans la satisfaction d'en ressortir propre, aussi.

\- Il fallait que je me change à cause de ce matin, de toute façon.

\- Mais vous allez encore donner des cheveux blancs aux lessiveuses, ma Dame.

Liw haussa les épaules et s'essuya la bouche de sa manche imbibée de graisse en regardant bien le vieil homme dans les yeux, amusée. Il roula les siens, exaspéré, et se leva prêt à partir; elle l'imita en prenant son plateau pour le ramener aux cuisines comme elle avait appris à le faire lors des repas non-officiels. Une des premières notions que Guthred avait tenu à lui inculquer sous l'œil approbateur du roi : respecter ses sujets, afin que ceux-ci ne doutent jamais de leur dirigeant. Chacun des trois enfants royaux suivait cette règle à la lettre, comme leur père avant eux, et ce depuis leur arrière-grand-père Bard l'Archer. Ainsi Dale avait pu fleurir sous la férule de ses justes et généreux rois.

La cuisine, située dans une aile isolée à l'est du bâtiment, était une grande salle surchauffée emplie d'étals et d'allées circulant entre les fours géants et les tréteaux de légumes et de fruits. Une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes qualifiés y travaillaient à toute heure du jour et une bonne partie de la nuit, si ce n'était plus encore en période de fêtes et lors des repas; les lieux se trouvaient plus bondés encore, tant et si bien que l'on pouvait à peine y circuler. Guthred grimaça devant la foule, et tendit sa main libre à son élève.

\- Allez donc vous changer, je m'occupe de rendre tout ceci.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous, soupira Liw en lui donnant le plateau.

\- Oh, vous vous débrouilleriez sûrement très bien pour vous cacher dans tous les recoins de ce palais. Ceci étant, je compte sur votre présence dans la cour au plus vite, ma Dame. Je vous y attendrai avec les chevaux. Nous travaillerons un peu votre équitation dans les plaines, cet après-midi.

Elle hocha la tête sans perdre davantage de temps. Pas question de trainer quand une nouvelle découverte l'attendait ! Courant dans les couloirs comme elle l'avait fait à peine quelques heures plus tôt, elle bouscula un ou deux serviteurs en passant et s'excusa dans la foulée sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter ni même de ralentir. Ils étaient habitués à ses frasques, et elle savait qu'ils prenaient tous ses courses à la rigolade, certains allant même jusqu'à l'encourager ou l'aider quand elle était en quête d'une cache pour échapper à son gardien. C'était là le plus grand rôle de la princesse Liw dans les murs du palais de Dale : elle était l'âme vagabonde et enfantine que tous avaient laissé derrière eux en devenant adultes.

Il lui arrivait parfois d'y réfléchir, quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et restait à fixer les arabesques dorées du plafond de sa chambre. Etait-ce vraiment un bon choix que celui de refuser de grandir et de prendre ses responsabilités au sérieux ? Si son père ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle n'était que troisième dans l'ordre de succession, passant après ses deux frères Bard et Biarn; elle s'était toujours interdit de songer qu'il pourrait leur arriver malheur et qu'elle pourrait se retrouver héritière de la couronne de Dale. Elle savait pourtant au fond d'elle que c'était une possibilité, et elle en avait peur. Peur de son devoir, de porter la vie de son peuple sur ses épaules, de représenter les Hommes du Nord face aux autres nations, d'avoir à rester impassible face aux voix tonitruantes et impérieuses des Nains, ses voisins. Peur comme l'enfant qu'elle restait et qui avait besoin, sans oser le réclamer, de l'étreinte de sa mère.

Et pourtant d'une enfant, se dit-elle en pénétrant dans sa chambre, elle n'en avait plus l'apparence, et elle ne savait si elle devait s'en réjouir ou en pleurer. Sans se retourner, elle referma la porte d'un coup de talon et défit la cordelette qui lui servait de ceinture, la jetant sur un valet de bois qui tenait sur des pieds bancals à côté de son lit. S'approchant de sa table de toilette, simple bureau encombré de joailleries de toutes sortes, elle ôta sa tunique crasseuse et la laissa sur le dossier de sa chaise, là où une femme de chambre viendrait la récupérer. Pas de doute à avoir en se regardant dans le miroir accroché au mur : le reflet qui lui faisait face était bien celui d'une femme, la poitrine plutôt généreuse maintenue par un soutien de tissu le prouvait bien assez. Les femmes guerrières ne courant pas les rues, elle avait dû trouver un moyen d'éviter que ses seins ne bougent en tous sens durant ses entrainements, et c'était un marchand du Rohan qui lui avait apporté la solution. Elle se sentait toujours gênée par rapport au temps où elle pouvait se mouvoir librement, mais au moins ne souffrait-elle pas continuellement le martyr. Elle l'enleva à son tour et le posa par-dessus la tunique.

Dégageant d'un revers d'avant-bras un tas de bijoux qu'elle n'utilisait –ni ne rangeait– jamais, elle souleva la bassine d'eau froide posée à terre et l'installa sur la table. Elle avait très tôt demandé à ce que l'eau soit changée plusieurs fois par jour afin qu'elle puisse venir se décrasser quand elle le souhaitait, aussi ne craignait-elle pas que ce soit la même que celle du matin; en contrepartie, cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas débarbouillée à l'eau chaude. Elle ne se permettait ce luxe que le soir, quand elle se rendait aux sources chaudes courant dans les sous-sols du palais. Elle y était maintenant habituée, et cela contribuait à la garder éveillée toute la journée. Retenant son souffle le temps que le choc thermique passe, elle plongea ses mains dans le liquide gelé et s'aspergea d'un coup le visage et le cou. Le frisson qui la parcourut n'aurait pu être retenu même si elle l'avait souhaité tant la différence de température fut rude, mais au moins releva-t-elle la tête en affichant le sourire victorieux et carnassier d'un homme qui vient de vaincre un féroce ennemi. Bon, ce n'était que de l'eau froide, on avait vu ennemi plus épique, mais tout de même.

Ledit sourire était quelque peu crispé par le froid, mais Liw ne l'en trouvait que plus méritant. A Dale, les hivers étaient particulièrement rudes, et apprendre à y survivre était partie intégrante de l'enfance de tout naissant de la région. Affronter le gel était, au goût de la princesse, un bon moyen de rester en forme même en plein été. Ecartant les mèches noires qui tombaient sur ses yeux, elle replongea ses mains et se rinça une nouvelle fois, passant ses mains humides sur ses épaules, ses bras et sa poitrine; puis elle s'empara du pain de savon et se frotta vigoureusement la peau. Elle passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux –pas parfaitement propres, mais bien assez pour qu'ils puissent attendre un peu. Elle s'enroula le torse dans une serviette et se tourna vers un petit chevalet où pendaient des dizaines de rubans. Elle en avait de toutes tailles et couleur en fonction de ses envies, mais pour sortir de la cité, mieux valait rester sobre; aussi prit-elle le gris pour attacher ses cheveux de jais à l'arrière de sa nuque.

C'était une coiffure qu'elle appréciait particulièrement depuis qu'elle avait appris de son père que sa mère l'utilisait souvent. Elle libérait son front blanc, laissant ses yeux d'azur briller sous ses cils noirs déjà si longs au naturel qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de les maquiller. Son nez était fin, un peu en trompette, parsemé de discrètes taches de rousseur débordant un peu sur ses pommettes hautes. Ses lèvres étaient pleines et généreuses, aussi promptes à bouder qu'à sourire à pleines dents, et déjà à leurs coins se dessinaient les rides de son rire si retentissant que le palais faisait résonner chaque jour. Liw était une femme, une belle femme, qui n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour séduire n'importe quel homme de Dale; mais son cœur espiègle s'en fichait tant qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Oh, elle avait bien sûr comme toutes les filles rêvé d'un prince d'une lointaine contrée, séduisant et courageux, qui viendrait la sauver d'un terrible danger, voire même d'un dragon mortel qui aurait fondu sur la ville sans crier gare. Mais on ne plaisantait pas avec les dragons dans la région, et le dernier en date avait été abattu par un membre de sa propre famille. Et puis sa vie actuelle lui convenait parfaitement : les seuls hommes dont elle avait besoin étaient son père, ses frères et Guthred. Se marier voulait dire quitter le palais, en abandonnant sûrement l'idée même de s'entrainer aux armes, fonder une famille en laissant derrière elle ses rêves d'héroïsmes et d'actes inoubliables. C'était devenir un simple nom dans un arbre généalogique trop grand. C'était donc… Hors de question.

Elle termina de se sécher avant de couvrir de nouveau sa poitrine d'un soutien propre, puis passa une tunique grise qu'elle rentra dans son pantalon avant de maintenir le tout d'une ceinture de cuir –celle qu'elle mettait à chaque fois qu'elle montait à cheval, parce que Guthred la lui avait offerte quand elle était petite et qu'elle contenait de multiples boucles permettant d'y accrocher un nombre non négligeable de babioles inutiles. Elle adorait les babioles inutiles.

Elle passa ensuite un gilet de laine –même en juin Dale restait froide, et dans les plaines des Jumeaux le vent soufflait sans discontinuer. Vint enfin une cape de voyage un peu usée mais encore présentable munie d'une capuche à bout pointu, dont la mode était passée depuis bien avant sa naissance mais qu'elle trouvait amusant. A sa ceinture, elle passa des gants de cuir et un petit couteau à tout faire, juste au cas-où. Elle savait que Guthred aurait déjà attaché arc et épée à la selle de sa monture, mais elle aimait avoir toujours une arme au plus près d'elle quand elle partait. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être une espionne top-secrète prête à faire face à n'importe quel danger. Il fallait bien mettre un peu de piment dans ses sorties, même si c'était par des jeux puérils. Et puis, elle adorait les jeux puérils.

Elle termina le tout en remplaçant ses chaussures par de hautes cuissardes qui éviteraient à ses jambes de trop souffrir en frottant sur les flancs de son cheval. Elle eut un peu de mal à les enfiler –fichus Nains, leurs vêtements étaient toujours trop solides et ne se déformaient pas même après des années d'usage– mais quand ce fut fait et qu'elle se retourna vers son miroir, elle se dit qu'elle avait l'air d'une aventurière, une vraie de vraie. Comme celles des contes. Elle se lança un grand sourire toooout plein de dents brillantes. Elle était prête.

La cour était quasiment vide quand elle y arriva. C'était un grand carré de terre battue enserré entre les hauts murs du palais et situé à l'avant de celui-ci, obligeant tout visiteur à y passer avant de pouvoir entrer dans quelque bâtiment que ce soit. La herse était ouverte et personne ne gardait la porte; il devait être une ou deux heures de l'après-midi, là où après les nobles et les officiers les valets et les soldats partaient manger. Deux archers s'entraînaient encore sur des mannequins de paille, à l'ombre des encorbellements de bois qui couvraient les abords de l'écurie. Guthred caressait doucement le chanfrein de sa jument, un cheval de guerre solidement bâti et sûrement l'un des plus robustes de tout Dale. Elle ne portait néanmoins pas tout son harnachement habituel, mais un simple caparaçon de toile cousue aux couleurs de la cité. La monture de Liw, un étalon noir tout juste assez vieux pour être monté, reniflait nerveusement aux mains du palefrenier qui lui tenait la bride. Il n'avait connu que peu de chevauchées, et même s'il avait été conditionné dès son plus jeune âge, il restait relativement revêche envers n'importe qui essayant de grimper sur son dos. Mais Liw avait la technique, acquise après des dizaines d'atterrissages douloureux sur son royal derrière dus à d'intenses parties de rodéos.

\- Ah, ma Dame, vous voilà, sourit Guthred. Vous avez fait vite.

\- Ai-je jamais été lente ? répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que la lenteur, voilà la véritable question, soupira le palefrenier.

Elle se tourna vers lui en penchant la tête sur le côté, blasée. Soaryn était un homme dans la trentaine, bien que même lui ne connaisse pas son âge exact, aux cheveux et barbe noir striés de blanc; né à l'Ouest près des terres des Beornides, c'était un artisan compétent et un archer plus que respectable, mais son caractère constamment déprimé était d'une telle noirceur que lui-même préférait la compagnie des animaux à celle des humains. On racontait que sa compagnie était si néfaste qu'elle avait déjà poussé un homme au suicide rien qu'en discutant tout à fait normalement avec lui, et même s'il disait avoir été marié, personne n'avait jamais vu l'ombre de sa femme –ou de sa tombe, pour ce qu'on en savait.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi Bucéphale était si calme, mais tout s'explique. Comment allez-vous, Soaryn ? demanda gentiment Liw en flattant l'encolure du cheval.

Même s'il était silencieux, taciturne et entouré de secrets, tout le monde appréciait le palefrenier et la princesse ne faisait pas exception. C'était un homme fiable qui obéissait sans discuter et dont le savoir-faire ne pouvait être remis en doute, et s'il n'avait plus touché à un arc depuis longtemps, ses flèches restaient réputées dans toute la cité. Il fallait ajouter à cela sa connaissance de la nature et des herbes de tout le royaume, ce qui en faisait un médecin de voyage idéal, que le roi emmenait d'ailleurs avec lui à chaque fois qu'il quittait la ville.

\- La santé va et vient comme chez tout le monde, Dame Liw. Tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est s'y adapter.

\- Ne faites pas le timide, je vois bien que vous débordez d'énergie. Vous êtes radieux !

\- Et vous bien trop gentille, Dame Liw, répondit le palefrenier de sa voix cassée en s'inclinant. Faites bien attention à vous, les garde-chasses ont récemment rapporté la présence de loups dans la région. Le palais serait bien trop sombre si vous veniez à disparaitre.

\- Je ne compte pas mourir aujourd'hui, mon bon Soaryn ! Retournez donc à vos occupations, je prends Bucéphale en main. Et passez le bonjour à votre épouse!

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, Dame Liw.

Le palefrenier s'inclina bas en ôtant son chapeau de toile avant de lâcher la bride de l'étalon et de s'en retourner aux écuries. La main de Liw passa de l'encolure à la crinière de son cheval, dont elle s'aida pour grimper et d'immédiatement le faire avancer d'un coup de talon ferme et impératif. Elle avait été au départ rétive à se montrer aussi dure envers lui, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il comprenait, et il détestait rester immobile avec un cavalier. En un instant Guthred fut à son tour en selle, ignorant le poids de son armure avec l'aisance de l'expérience. Il regarda Soaryn partir d'un regard noir, vexé de ne pas avoir été mentionné quant à la sécurité de la princesse; celle-ci sourit en cachette en talonnant de nouveau Bucéphale. Les loups étaient de toute manière courants dans la région, qu'il y en ait un peu plus ou un peu moins ne changeait pour elle pas grand-chose. Ainsi les deux cavaliers partirent-ils au trot dans les rues de Dale, un visage rieur et l'autre fermé, les deux inondés du soleil de l'été.

Nous étions le 25 juin 3018 du Troisième Âge, et pour Dale, la vie était belle.

 **Flèche Noire, fin du chapitre deux.**

* * *

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous! Avant toute chose, merci à vous de l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction, je n'en espérais pas tant, et les auteurs parmi vous savent à quel point une review peut réchauffer le coeur. Un grand merci, et si ce chapitre a été à la hauteur du premier, j'espère que vous aurez la même motivation à me laisser vos impressions!**

 **Pour répondre à la question courante, à savoir le rythme de publication, il devrait être d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, et en cas de manque de temps de ma part, un par mois. A noter que cela marche aussi pour mes autres fictions, donc si un OS est par exemple publié dans deux semaines, le chapitre trois le sera dans un mois (simple exemple, ce ne sera normalement pas le cas). La longueur devrait également croitre à partir du prochain chapitre.**

 **J'espère que la lecture vous aura plue et que je vous retrouverai au prochain chapitre!**

 **Strider.**


	3. Chapitre trois: Premier Hurlement

**Chapitre trois: Premier Hurlement**

* * *

\- Que diriez-vous d'une petite révision de vos cours d'Histoire, ma Dame ?

\- Reformulez, Guthred. Vous auriez dû dire « Voilà l'heure de m'assurer que vous avez retenu mes leçons, et comme il n'y a pas d'échappatoires vous n'avez pas le choix », avec évidemment un langage plus soutenu, mais je n'ai jamais été douée pour vous imiter.

\- Au moins restez-vous perspicace, ma Dame.

La grimace de la jeune fille fit écho au sourire en coin du vieil homme. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux aussi loin que portait leur regard sur la vaste plaine desséchée, et Guthred en profitait honteusement, Liw le savait. Comme elle ignorait où il la menait durant cette promenade cependant, elle était tout de même obligée de le suivre sans aucune possibilité de s'en éloigner pour échapper à ses questions. Il aimait à faire ça durant chacune de leurs sorties.

Ils avaient galopé durant une petite heure à la sortie de Dale, quittant la grand-route où se croisaient trop souvent des charrettes pour traverser l'étendue brûlée qui entourait Erebor : un vaste plateau d'herbes et d'arbustes, si plat que l'on pouvait d'un opposé apercevoir la montagne, et de l'autre la gargantuesque Forêt Noire. La terre ne s'était jamais complètement remise du passage du dragon plus de deux siècles auparavant, et ce malgré le retour des Hommes et des Nains et les chants des Elfes près du Long Lac. Il semblait aux yeux de tous que le Nord garderait à jamais la cicatrice cendrée du désastre ailé qui l'avait frappé.

Les deux cavaliers étaient ensuite passés au trot afin d'économiser leurs chevaux, car aux dires de Guthred leur destination n'était pas toute proche. Evidemment Liw s'était empressée de faire le calcul des places possibles : Esgaroth la cité lacustre, l'orée de la Forêt Noire et les avant-postes des Elfes, et même s'ils bifurquaient vers l'Est, les villages Nains des Monts du Fer ou les ambassades de Rhûn. La princesse espérait qu'il s'agissait soit du premier, soit du dernier. Les Elfes lui donnaient l'impression d'être si âgés qu'ils la mettaient mal à l'aise, et les Nains pouvaient se montrer si bourrus et bruts qu'elle ne se plaisait pas en leur compagnie –un comble pour une princesse de Dale, certes, mais on ne choisissait pas ses goûts.

\- Commençons par quelque chose de très simple, simplissime, même. Où nous trouvons-nous à chevaucher, ma Dame ? demanda Guthred en veillant à garder leurs montures au même niveau afin de ne pas manquer une miette de ses réponses.

\- Les plaines des Jumeaux, l'étendue reliant le Val d'Erebor au Long Lac, et je dirais que nous sommes même à l'Anse de la Celduin, à un tiers environ de la route vers Esgaroth, si c'est là que nous nous rendons.

\- Bien essayé, ma Dame, même si je ne vous demandais pas autant de détails.

\- Soyez honnête, vous m'auriez aussi reproché de ne pas vous en donner !

Guthred se laissa aller à un rire aussi bref que sincère, ce à quoi Liw répondit par un sourire victorieux. Le détendre était le premier pas vers un interrogatoire plus simple et surtout, plus court.

\- Voyons donc… reprit le vieil homme tout sérieux récupéré. Pourquoi ce nom ?

\- La plaine n'en avait pas avant la reprise d'Erebor, récita Liw en levant les yeux au ciel. Lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées, la mort des neveux de Thorïn II Ecu-de-Chêne, les jumeaux Fili et Kili, attrista tant les Nains et les Hommes du Lac qu'ils décidèrent de la nommer ainsi car c'est là qu'ils périrent en défendant leur oncle. Pfiou, cette phrase était beaucoup trop longue ! Je peux reprendre mon souffle, dîtes ?

\- Pourquoi Ecu-de-Chêne ? continua Guthred sans prêter attention à son babillage.

\- Monstre sans cœur, souffla la princesse avant de réfléchir. A la bataille d'Azani… Asuna… Merde. Azanulbizar, en 2799 de notre âge, le jeune Thorïn se défendit avec une branche de chêne alors qu'il avait perdu son bouclier.

\- Azanulbizar ?

\- Bataille principale de la guerre entre les Nains et les Gobelins, dans la vallée de la Moria, aussi appelée bataille du Nanduhirion ou des Mille Larmes en Elfique.

\- Bien, très bien… Revenons à la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Vous pouvez bien évidemment me citer les camps et leurs principaux intervenants, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille soupira lourdement. L'évènement n'était pas si vieux et s'était passé sur son propre royaume, elle se devait donc d'en connaître les moindres détails –et de toute manière tout le monde en parlait tout le temps. Mais citer tous les intervenants était presque aussi long et fastidieux que de décrire la bataille en elle-même, sans compter qu'elle connaissait son mentor : si elle en oubliait un, il lui ferait le décrire lui et sa lignée, et son rôle précis dans le déroulement des faits. Enfin, plus vite elle commençait, plus vite elle en finirait. Elle se racla la gorge puis se lança.

\- Du camp des assaillants, l'armée des Gobelins menée par Bolg fils d'Azog le Profanateur, et l'armée des Wargs des Monts Brumeux. Chez les défenseurs, les Nains avec Thorïn et sa compagnie de –grande inspiration– Balïn Dwalïn Fili Kili Gloïn Oïn Bofur Bifur Bombur Ori Nori et Dori…

Elle s'interrompit pour décrocher l'outre pendant à sa selle et y boire goulûment, la gorge rendue sèche par le vent et son flot de paroles aussi incessant que, pour le coup, exaspérant à ses propres oreilles.

\- Chez les Nains toujours, ceux des Monts-du-Fer menés par Daïn Pied-d'Acier. Ensuite chez les Elfes, le roi Thranduil et son fils Legolas, avec lesquels on pourrait citer les deux capitaines qui ont tenu la Colline aux Corbeaux, Tauriel et Mablung Main-Lourde menant respectivement les Forestiers et les Chasseurs du Roi. Et enfin le dernier camp, les Hommes du Lac, avec Bard l'Archer et… Guthland du Gondor, finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sourire qui s'effaça quand elle vit son mentor, toujours aussi sérieux, secouer la tête d'un air déçu et s'apprêter à rajouter quelque chose; elle le doubla au dernier moment en se rendant compte de son erreur.

\- Et qui ne comptent dans aucun camp mais qui étaient là tout de même, Gandalf le Gris et Bilbon Sacquet, avec les Aigles menés par Gwaihir !

Elle pria pour que son rattrapage passe, et souffla doucement en voyant l'expression de Guthred se radoucir légèrement.

\- Presque parfait, ne serait-ce l'oubli d'un homme tout de même _relativement_ important, ma Dame. Le dernier humain encore en vie à avoir participé à la bataille. Maintenant que je l'ai énoncé, vous êtes évidemment capable de me donner son nom, son âge actuel, son statut et sa lignée.

Liw se mordit la lèvre. Quelle imbécile elle faisait, elle qui parlait d'Esgaroth quelques instants avant ! Elle reprit une gorgée pour la route avant de s'essuyer la bouche de la manche de son manteau et de tout réciter d'une traite.

\- Sutherland l'Ancien, Maître de la ville d'Esgaroth, âgé de quatre-vingt-dix-huit ans depuis mars dernier, fils de Sutherud, simple soldat au moment des faits et en première ligne de la vague d'attaque, ce qui a valu à sa survie miraculeuse le fait d'être élu à la tête du Long Lac après la disparition du précédent Maître. Il n'a pas de descendants légitime, mais un bâtard inconnu disparu dans les montagnes depuis plus de trente ans.

\- Fort bien. Ses actions les plus marquantes durant son règne jusqu'ici ?

\- Il a reconstruit Esgaroth, mit en place un commerce avec Dale et Erebor et renforcé celui avec les Elfes. Sa ville a triplé de volume, il a signé une paix fragile mais plutôt durable avec Rhûn et accueille tous les trois ans une communauté de marchands qui en sont originaires dans une grande foire qui attire des milliers de voyageurs et entretient la réputation de la cité. D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait pas tarder à…

Liw ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en se tournant lentement vers le chevalier, à la fois impatiente et pleine d'appréhensions. Si jamais elle se trompait sa déception serait rude, mais elle était presque sûre que ces questions avaient un dessein bien précis. Guthred faisait rarement quoi que ce soit au hasard. Et le sourire amusé qu'il arborait ne la détrompa pas: eussent-ils été à pieds qu'elle lui aurait sauté au cou en l'occurrence coincée sur sa selle; elle faillit en tomber en voulant le prendre dans ses bras.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Han merde c'est pas vrai ! On y va vraiment ? Guthred, on va vraiment à la foire d'Esgaroth ? Oh meeeeerde ! Je vous adore !

\- Il est heureux que personne ne vous entende jurer avec autant de véhémence, ma Dame. La famille royale a une réputation que vous vous devez…

\- Comment vous avez organisé ça ? Vous préparez votre coup depuis combien de temps ? Je vous déteste de m'avoir caché ça ! Mais par les dieux ce que je vous adoooooore !

Le vieil homme soupira avec amusement en donnant un petit coup de talon à sa monture pour prendre un peu d'avance sur sa criarde compagne et lui rappeler du même coup qu'ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps. Liw ne se tut pas pour autant mais suivit au moins le rythme, harcelant son mentor de questions sur le comment du pourquoi. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de s'y rendre ! A chaque foire, elle voyait le cœur lourd les marchands de Dale revenir chargés de marchandises exotiques, certains parfois même accompagnés de valets ou de coursiers à la peau tannée qui venaient retirer les commandes de leurs maîtres. La soie de l'Est était la plus douce qui fut, et leurs épices aussi délicieusement relevées que multicolores étaient si rares que même le roi ne se permettait d'en servir qu'en de très rares occasions, comme l'accueil d'un dirigeant étranger. La dernière fois qu'elle en avait goûté, c'était… C'était il y avait bien trop longtemps.

Quand elle était petite elle rêvait déjà de s'y rendre, car les histoires que l'on racontait sur l'Est la remplissaient depuis toujours d'émerveillement. Les Hommes avaient la peau de bronze, certes, mais on disait que certains étaient si sombres que l'obscurité les rendait invisibles et que la chaleur du soleil ne les affectait pas. Ils s'habillaient de riches tissus de couleur qu'ils enroulaient autour de leur cou et de leur crâne; leurs arcs étaient de corne et non de bois, car trop peu d'arbres poussaient en leurs contrées, et l'eau était pour eux une denrée rare si bien qu'ils restaient cois devant la taille du Long Lac. On les disait bons bretteurs, mais leurs épées étaient d'une étrange courbure; et en lieu et place de chevaux ils montaient d'étranges bêtes aux grosses bosses dorsales. Leur langue était claquante et inspirée; nombreux étaient les voyageurs qui racontaient que, lorsqu'ils priaient leurs étranges dieux, on croyait entendre le murmure de fantômes tant ils étaient à l'unisson.

On disait aussi que de gigantesques créatures, vestiges d'un lointain passé, vivaient encore sur leurs terres. Des pachydermes aussi grands que des maisons qui parcouraient le désert, des serpents mesurant des dizaines de mètres ou encore des lézards de la taille d'un poney, les témoignages étaient divers et variés. Et si aucun n'avait pour le moment de preuve, l'ivoire gravé vendu à la foire représentait bien souvent de tels monstres, et leurs tapisseries montraient bel et bien des hommes les combattant. Cependant, les hommes de Rhûn parlaient peu de leur pays –quand ils parlaient le langage commun tout court– et si quelques-uns s'étaient installés durablement à l'Ouest, ils ne s'épanchaient pas non plus sur les us et coutumes de leurs tribus natales. Ainsi les légendes sur leur compte enflaient-elles par le seul bouche-à-oreille des Hommes de l'Ouest fascinés par leur étrangeté.

En grandissant, Liw avait appris à rester sceptique sur des choses aussi extraordinaires mais dont elle n'avait pas vu le bout du nez. Elle prenait toujours autant de plaisir à écouter les récits mais se surprenait souvent à essayer d'en démêler le vrai de ce qui avait sûrement été transformé. Ceci étant, son intérêt pour la foire d'Esgaroth n'avait pas diminué, et six ans auparavant elle avait demandé à s'y rendre. Malheureusement, les relations entre Dale et Rhûn étaient alors encore troublées par de nombreuses escarmouches à la frontière, et Guthred aussi bien que le roi craignaient que des assassins ne se soient glissés parmi les marchands. Trois ans après, la visite diplomatique de Murïn, chef des Nains des Monts-du-Fer, avait forcé la famille royale à rester à Dale durant tout le mois de juin. Rongeant son frein, la princesse avait alors été si désagréable avec les invités lors d'un dîner un peu trop arrosé que son grand frère avait dû l'emmener sur la terrasse pour lui administrer une claque qui cuisait encore sur sa joue. Son père s'était ensuite mis dans une telle colère qu'elle s'était forcée à chasser la foire de son esprit, bien qu'elle se soit rendue à Esgaroth depuis. Et aujourd'hui…

\- Ah, j'aperçois notre campement, lâcha soudain Guthred d'un ton neutre.

\- … Et je suis si contente ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! Il faudra que j'aille remercier mon père, lui qui ne voulait pas que je… Hein ? Notre campement ? fit la jeune fille en sortant de sa rêverie, fronçant les sourcils.

Loin dans la plaine, éclairé par le soleil tout juste déclinant, se détachait en effet les toiles blanches de quelques tentes installées là par elle ne savait qui. Des silhouettes noires s'y activaient encore, les montant ou participant à quelqu'autre activité. Liw stoppa sa monture et se tourna vers le chevalier.

\- Guthred…

\- Ma Dame ?

\- Vous prévoyez vraiment tout, hein ?

\- Je me suis simplement dit que le voyage serait inconfortable en une seule fois, ma Dame.

\- Vous êtes le meilleur bras droit du monde, Guthred. Vous le savez, ça, hein ?

\- Vous me flattez, ma Dame.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans mot dire, un simple sourire plaqué sur son visage. Guthred était la pire plaie quand elle souhaitait se cacher ou se livrer à quelque action douteuse, mais ses mots venaient du cœur : elle ne pouvait rêver meilleur appui. Elle savait peu de chose sur sa famille, mais sa femme avait dû se sentir plus que chanceuse d'avoir épousé un homme comme lui. Si seulement ce genre d'efficacité ou de droiture existait encore parmi les hommes de son âge… Elle eut un soupir amusé avant de talonner de nouveau Bucéphale et combler son retard.

La plaine étant si plate qu'elle en était trompeuse, il leur fallut encore une heure pour atteindre les tentes rendues orange par le soleil qui allait terminer sa chute. Il s'agissait, comble du luxe, de tentes individuelles; Liw en compta une dizaine, toute arborant la flèche noire aux ailes de dragon, blason de Dale. Guthred arrêta sa monture à quelques mètres du camp, ce en quoi elle l'imita. Deux soldats qui lui étaient familiers se précipitèrent à leur rencontre pour s'occuper des chevaux, un autre était occupé à allumer un feu, et s'en fut un quatrième portant la cape rouge des capitaines qui vint les accueillir à proprement parler. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc et ce alors qu'il était encore dans la trentaine, et il était rasé qu'aussi près que Guthred.

\- Dame Liw, sire Guthred, soyez les bienvenus dans notre humble campement. Votre chevauchée s'est-elle bien déroulée ?

\- On ne peut mieux, capitaine Sigurd, répondit la princesse. Qu'est-ce qu'on a au dîner ? J'ai faim.

\- Un sanglier chassé ce matin en Forêt Noire vous conviendra-t-il, votre altesse ? demanda Sigurd avait un grand sourire, pas le moins du monde surpris par le ton familier. Il pèse près de deux cents livres, et deux de mes hommes sont en ce moment-même occupés à le préparer.

\- Ouuuuh, je vais vous les démonter, moi, vos deux cents livres !

\- J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez de la concurrence à ce niveau, votre altesse.

\- Oh ? fit-elle, surprise.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai tué, j'estime avoir droit à la plus grosse part, petite sœur.

Liw se décala d'un pas sur le côté pour voir ce qui se passait derrière le capitaine, et elle trouva bien qui elle s'attendait sortant d'une tente : un homme de vingt ans, à la barbe encore timide mais à la musculature déliée, aux cheveux noirs coiffés en catogan et faisant tourner un couteau dans ses mains. Un homme aux yeux sombres mais joueurs et au sourire sans demi-mesure, son frère favori, celui qui avait fait –quand ils échappaient à leurs chaperons– les quatre cents coups avec elle quand ils étaient petits.

\- Biarn !

Elle se précipita vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il écarta juste à temps son couteau pour la recevoir, lui rendant son étreinte avec au moins autant de force –si bien que quand ils se lâchèrent ils avaient tous deux mal aux côtes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais avec les Elfes ! s'étonna-t-elle une fois la surprise passée.

\- Père m'a rappelé. Et puis, je n'ai pris que cinq hommes avec moi, et Bard s'en sort très bien là-bas. Même les Elfes saluent son talent à l'arc, et certains disent qu'il est la réincarnation de notre ancêtre ! Les araignées, même géantes, ne font pas long feu en face de lui.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! s'écria-t-elle avant de soudainement s'assombrir. Guthred…

\- Ma Dame, répondit l'intéressé l'air de rien.

\- Vous m'avez caché ça, aussi.

\- Force m'est de le reconnaitre, ma Dame.

\- Je vous hais. Et je vous aime. Enfin je sais pas trop.

\- Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, la réprimanda gentiment Biarn. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de garder le silence pour te faire la surprise. Après tout, pour ta première foire, je me devais d'être là !

Elle soupira longuement avant de lancer un regard plein de silencieux remerciements à son chevalier, avant que son frère ne la prenne par les épaules pour l'amener au feu qui avait enfin pris. De ses deux frères, Biarn avait toujours été le plus compréhensif et le plus… familial des deux. Peut-être était-ce dû à la différence d'âge, car Bard avait déjà vingt-six ans, et avait très tôt commencé à parcourir les terres de ce qui serait un jour son royaume, ce qui le rendait souvent absent. Il était également taciturne et réfléchi, et s'entraînait chaque jour plusieurs heures à manier son arc de bois noir qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué.

Tout son contraire, Biarn était doux et chaleureux et aimait à être proche de tout le monde. Il avait toujours protégé et soutenu sa petite sœur, même lors de différents avec Bard, et devant leurs parents; c'était un grand séducteur et connu comme tel, au grand désespoir de leur père. Il n'était pas particulièrement grand, même pour un homme du Nord, et ne se plaisait pas dans la pratique de l'arc pourtant tradition de leur famille. Il était ainsi le seul à avoir toujours favorisé le corps-à-corps, cela aussi contre l'avis du roi. Mais comme tout jeune homme un peu trop gâté et n'ayant jamais connu de revers, il se complaisait dans ses quelques défauts qui le rendaient souvent arrogant aux yeux des autres. Il était néanmoins aimé de ses hommes, et c'est en toute confiance que leur père l'avait envoyé avec son frère apporter une aide –plus symbolique qu'autre chose– aux Elfes sylvains dans leur combat contre les abominations qui parcouraient leurs bois.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à raconter, chacun leur tour, ce qui s'était passé en l'absence de l'autre; la vie au palais en tentant encore et toujours d'échapper à Guthred d'un côté, les chasses et les banquets elfiques de l'autre. Il lui conta le palais de pierre et la majesté du roi Thranduil, et avec un peu d'amertume la beauté des Elfines dont aucune n'avait succombé à son charme. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, Liw s'en doutait pourtant bien. Elle lui secoua l'épaule avec réconfort quand il se lamenta faussement sur ses échecs de ce côté-là, puis il reprit une tête plus sérieuse alors que ses hommes se regroupaient autour du sanglier que l'on s'empressa de découper et servir.

\- Ça bouge au sud de la Forêt, tu sais, l'informa-t-il en prenant une bouchée. Ça nous arrive souvent de trouver des cadavres Orques étouffés dans les toiles des araignées maintenant, presque chaque jour. Les troupes de Thranduil sont sans cesse sur le qui-vive, et les banquets sont certes joyeux, mais teintés d'amertume. Quelque chose de mauvais se prépare, je crois.

\- Les Elfes empestent la mélancolie depuis toujours, dit Sigurd en haussant les épaules et ouvrant un fût de bière. Ils se lamentent sur l'époque où ils dominaient le monde, mais elle est passée depuis longtemps.

\- D'après les contes, rajouta un autre soldat en distribuant les chopes, ils combattaient des armées de dragons autrefois. Le dernier en date les a laissés impuissants et c'est un homme qui a dû l'occire ! Leur temps est bel et bien passé, voilà ce que j'en dis.

\- Mais si une guerre se prépare bel et bien, intervint Guthred de sa voix fatiguée, ils seront les premiers en ligne, et nous, bien protégés derrière eux. Bénissez vos alliés, et gardez les crachats pour vos ennemis.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es aussi vieux qu'eux, ancêtre !

La remarque fit éclater les rires, et même le vieillard se joignit brièvement à eux. Liw fut peut-être la seule à, pour une fois, rire sans joie. L'idée d'une guerre prochaine faisait ressurgir sa peur de voir son univers changer et de devoir elle-même s'y adapter. Alors que la discussion autour des Orques au sud continuait, elle se força à finir son immense morceau de viande –elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre mais la discussion l'avait _curieusement_ refroidie.

La nuit était profonde et noire quand le sanglier fut enfin fini. Avec un rot retentissant qui fit s'esclaffer ses hommes, Biarn jeta le dernier os soigneusement rongé avec le reste de la carcasse dans le feu. Il paraissait tant sur le point de s'endormir sur place que deux soldats vinrent l'aider à se lever –bien qu'ils fussent aussi imbibés d'alcool et de graisse que lui. Quelques heures auparavant, Liw se serait moquée de lui jusqu'à sa tente, mais en l'instant elle se contenta de se lever en silence et de rejoindra la tente que Sigurd lui désigna. Bien que sentant le regard de Guthred peser dans son dos, elle ne se retourna pas. Qu'il pense ce qu'il voulait, elle savait de toute manière que sa bonne humeur serait de retour le lendemain !

Sa tente était l'une des deux un peu à l'écart, comme à chaque fois qu'elle campait en compagnie de son frère. Evidemment, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu droit à un mentor responsable de sa sécurité personnelle et qui la suivait partout, ses deux frères avaient eu droit au même traitement –comme leur père et le père de leur père auparavant. Alors que Guthred s'était porté volontaire pour la former, la chaperonne de Biarn avait été désignée par le roi en personne en récompense de sa bravoure et de ses hauts faits sur le champ de bataille. Elle ne se joignait jamais aux repas des autres, et de fait elle était assise devant l'entrée de sa couche, griffonnant de ses pattes de mouche illisibles sur un petit carnet de cuir. Liw la salua à peine d'un hochement de tête et s'engouffra dans sa tente sans même attendre de réponse. Il fallait qu'elle dorme, qu'elle dorme pour oublier ses soucis et repartir du bon pied.

D'aucuns la qualifieraient de lunatique, mais la vérité était peut-être simplement qu'elle refusait encore et toujours de grandir. Elle se le dit encore alors qu'elle se glissait dans ses couvertures après avoir jeté ses vêtements en boule dans un coin; et comme pour approuver ses pensées, elle eut soudain très envie de se lover dans les bras de ses parents comme lorsqu'elle était enfant tandis que, dans le lointain, un loup hurlait.

 **Flèche Noire, fin du chapitre trois.**

* * *

 **Bonsoir à tous! Merci à vous de me suivre et de m'avoir lu; j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que les deux précédents, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour vous exprimer sur le sujet, ça réchauffe toujours le coeur! A la prochaine fois!**

 **Strider.**


End file.
